Un Encuentro Afortunado
by Angelesoscuros13
Summary: OneShot. Ella estaba sola en este mundo después de un coma por mas de cinco años no recordaba nada hasta que un día todo cambio en su vida y llego el a la suya para envolverse en un amor puro.


**Un encuentro afortunado**

**ACLARACIONES**

**Primero que todos los personajes de Harry Potter no nos me pertenecen si no a la fabulosa J. K Rowling nosotras solo los usamos para hacer nuestros fics o adaptaciones. La historia si es de nuestra autoridad así que ojo para que no allá problemas, y discúlpennos si hay errores ortográficos, la historia es Rated: M así que ya están advertidas contiene Lemon. Disfruten ATT: angelesoscuros13****.**

Parajes: Draco y Hermione.Nota: Este OS es de mi autoría así que no plagiar.

**Nota2: OS dedicado a mi amiga Sakura River Tsukino Martinez.**

El día era lluvioso no se podía ver ni distinguir entre la niebla a nadie solo el sonido de los autos al pitar y pasos entre la gente, el frio de una tarde que se aproximaba la noche era algo que no se podía apreciar y mas si vives en la callejón a una vuelta de la esquina y no sabes por que huyes y no tienes recuerdos de nadie. La ropa que uso es un jeans desgastado con varias franelillas y suertes que se consiguen en una donación para los pobres, unas gomas en buen estado con calcetines que me fueron dados a mi por tener los pies pequeños. Suelo bañarme en los vestidores de las chicas de una preparatoria no muy lejos de aquí todos los días, entro a hurtadillas sin que nadie me vea pero el miedo de ser descubierta me aterra.

Las calles de Boston en noviembre eran tan frías y a medida que pasan los días hasta mediados de enero el frio se hace intenso al menos una fundación da comida a los pobres y no tengo que llegar a robar mis alimentos a parte de que no lo veo muy bien. En el día voy a una institución para terminar mis estudios y empezar en la universidad para estudiar medicina que es mi gran sueño. Si pensaran como alguien tan pobre tiene para libros y útiles escolares… pues muy fácil, recoletos botellas de todo tipo y las reciclo no es muy buena la paga por eso pero me sirve para comprar lápices y cuadernos. También me facilita el uso de lavar ropa los sábados y domingos en una casa grande donde la doña me deja trabajar. En fin mi vida es de pobreza y quiero salir adelante pero sin un pasado que recordar sin saber nada de mi o de mis padres me tiene algo agobiada por no saber de donde vengo a parte de mi nombre que estaba escrita en una medalla de oro regalo de mis padres al parecer numero quince ya que tenia un numero y decía "para Hermione con amor mama y papa por sus #15"

-niña cuidado por donde va estúpida-escupió cada palabra un hombre vestido de traje y abrigo fino-los tuyos deberían estar en la tumba no son mas que escoria en este país.

Y como vino se fue, que se cree ese tipo al insultarme así, cree que por tener mas dinero que yo puede venir a insúltame sin mas. No fue culpa mía que nos tropezáramos y se le ensuciara el traje, un suspiro salió de mis labios un humito por el frio. Me dirigí caminando has el callejón oscuro donde había una caja atrás de un conteiner de basura que regularmente recogían a diario. La caja estaba limpia y con mantas de todos tipos bien lavadas ya que siempre aprovechaba en lavar mi ropa cada vez que iba a la casa de la doña. Lamentablemente mis únicas par de bragas y brassier eran negros y blancos y los tenía que lavar todos los días al ir a la preparatoria con jabón para bañar. Compraba lo mas prescindible para mi y mis estudios lo único que no me alcanzaba era para un hogar calientito donde vivir así fuera solo un cuarto con cama. La única cama que recuerdo era la del hospital por una semana después de despertar de un coma por mas de 5 años de hay no recuerdo absolutamente nada de nada.

Las mantas estaban frías pero a medida que me recosté en ellas eran tan suaves que con mi calor se fue el frio eran en total unas ocho mantas gruesas que conseguí. Saque un contenedor de sopa instantánea que me dieron los del camión que donaban comida y una lata de coca-cola para cenar eran alrededor de las ocho de la noche y a las nueve ya tendría que irme a dormir ya que mañana era lunes y me iría a estudiar, era mi ultimo año y mis notas eran sobresaliente para ser una chica de calle. Todos mis compañeros se burlaban de mí por mis ropas pero algunos solo me molestaban por diversión. Mis profesores estaban orgullosos mío por ser tan aplicada y eso era bueno ya que no me importaba nadie más solo yo para conseguir una beca en una buena universidad y como iba seguro que lo lograría.

La comida caliente era tan reconfortante y la coca-cola fría le daba un toque a esta noche, me hacia feliz tener algo que comer y por lo menos tener donde dormir. Bote la tasa de plástico y la lata de refresco en la basura y me dispuse a orar como todas las noches, cerré mi ojos y mire el despertador que me compre hace unos años para recordar pararme temprano y no quedarme dormida. Al fin los cerré por completos y me arrope con una manta, al menos las otras mantas eran suaves y tan mullidas y cómodas que no me dejaban sentir el piso o el cartón y eso era algo tan genial.

"_**-Hermione ven nena papa te esta esperando…**_

_**-mami te quiero mucho..**_

_**-por que lo murió…**_

_**Un grito salió de mi garganta al salir en una noche de tormenta en un bosque, los arboles se sacudían con fuerza y sentía los gritos de alguien llamándome y los disparos. Todo cambio y había sangre en el piso…**_

_**-vete, huye, no vuelvas…**_

_**-por que mami, no lo entiendo…**_

_**-corre y desaparece Mione…**_

_**-mami no te puedo dejar así como estas…**_

_**-maldición obedéceme Hermione Granger no tenemos nada que hacer ya murió y el nos perseguirá hasta en el infierno..**_

_**Corría por el bosque y la risa malévola se escuchaba algo cerca pero el bosque siempre jugaba con la mente en esos momentos de desesperación. Mis piernas dolían y no podía parar de huir por mas que quisiera.. mi madre tirada en el piso con un balazo entre ceja y ceja era algo que no podía soportar.**_

_**-al fin te encontré pequeña Mione-dijo una voz muy conocida por mi.**_

_**-tío Sirius…-estaba asustada y temblaba hecha un ovillo en la ramas de un árbol mientras la lluvia solo caía por todo mi cuerpo-por que no me aceptaste si y te amaba, maldición por que el siempre, ha sido el y yo como estúpido amándote pequeña sobrina.**_

_**-yo le amo… a el-tartamudee.**_

_**-entonces si yo no puedo tenerte el tampoco lo hará-me a puto con el arma entre ceja y ceja y yo lo mire asustada y con lagrimas en mis ojos que se llevaba la lluvia.-lo siento y te amo pequeña Mione.**_

_**Con esas ultimas palabras el se dio un tiro en la cabeza haciéndome gritar ante la escena tan horripilante que tenia en frente de mi. El se mato por amor a mi, por no querer verme muerta mato a mi familia solo por unos no, yo amaba a otro con todo mi corazón y no le podía corresponder. Después de gritar como lunática en medio del pequeño bosque que tenia la mansión llego la policía y me hizo algunas preguntas sobre lo ocurrido y al sacar cuerpo por cuerpo me desmaye de tanto llorar después de eso no recordé nada hasta el día que desperté con veinte años"**_

Me desperté exaltada con sudor en mi cuerpo por aquel sueño tan real y revelador, lagrimas caían por mis mejillas y no podía creer es mas me negaba a reconocer que esa fue mi vida antes el coma de cinco años. No quería reconocer eso, solo negaba llorando mientras me tapaba la boca que eso no podía ser lo que paso antes del coma tenia que haber un error en eso. Pero muy en el fondo de mi corazón sabia que eso había pasado y ya no podía cambiar las cosas recordé varias cosa de mi vida pasada y de mi amado, pero cinco años son cinco años y el ya debía de hacer su vida ya que era cinco años mayor que yo. No sabia que estaría haciendo o donde encontrarlo se que había una herencia a mi nombre pero me daba miedo ir al banco a reclamarla, sabia el numero de mi identificación pero quien lo iba a decir que en una simple noche cualquiera yo Hermione Granger iba a recordar toda una vida hasta mis quince años con una tragedia en ella.

No podía dormir y el reloj marcaba las once de la noche y sabia que mañana seria un día muy largo. Se escuchaban muy pocos carros al pasar por la calle y las estrellas estaba en el cielo con todo sus esplendor ya no había tanta niebla como antes pero si había mucho frio. Un grito de dolor se escucho en el callejón y note que había un hombre forcejando con otro "un asaltante" fue lo primero que se me vino a lamente y era muy raro ya que por esta zona no había ladrones. El hombre agarro una botella y se la estrello al otro haciéndolo desmayar mientras el ladrón le revisaba los bolsillos pero como venia una patrulla solo se llevo su billetera al parecer. No lo dude ni un segundo me puse las gomas y me acerque con cuidado de no pisar los trozo de vidrios en el piso, era un hombre y necesitaba ayuda tenia solo un pequeño corte en su cabeza. Me asuste y lo arrastre lo más que pude a mi gran caja, saque el botiquín de primero auxilios que me compre después de una herida con un alambre en la mano. Lo recosté en las mantas y el se quejo un poco pero no despertó, busque el alcohol y se lo aplique con algodón en lo que solo quejidos salían de sus labios con olor a menta lo que me hizo ruborizar por tener pensamientos raros con un completo extraño yo no soy así y mucho menos con hombres. Le puse una venda y estaba orgullosa de mi por que todo salió bien, ya empezaba a darme sueño así que me dormí sentada mientras a el lo acomode arropado con algunas mantas en mis piernas estaba calientita y el seguro que también, aquí no había malos olores ya que yo era 100% higiénica en todo y lavaba seguido o al menos espero que entienda que no soy una acosadora o ladrona. Los brazos de Morfeo al final siempre me arrastraron al mundo de los sueños.

RIIIIII…. RIIIII… RIII….

Con la mano buscaba el despertador y lo mire 7:30am ¡mierda! Se me haría tarde solo tenia media hora para llegar a la primera clase y nunca había faltado. Me levante y escuche un quejido y me acorde lo que había pasado la otra noche. El chico abrió sus ojos y me quede hipnotizada al verlo sentía una extraña conexión con el que me abrumaba los sentidos. Tenia el cabello rubio y una cara hermosa su cuerpo estaba cubierto por un traje de marca se podía ver evidentemente. El me miro con su ceño fruncido y a su alrededor después volvió a profundizar mas su ceño y me miro.

-lo siento fue asaltado ayer en la noche alrededor de las once y se llevaron su billetera-mire el reloj solo tenia veinte para irme-el tipo lo golpeo con una botella de cerveza y se desmayo tenia un leve golpe con una cortada yo lo vende y debería tomarse algo para el dolor mi nombre es Hermione y se me hace tarde para la escuela llegare tarde disculpe la molestia.

No le di chance a que hablara ya que Salí corriendo gritando "buenos días y se me hace tarde" la clase de matemática era la primera y tenia un examen le doy gracias a dios por hacerme de buena inteligencia y que solo tenia que ver la clase una vez para que se me quedara todo, yo no tenia que matarme en estudiar solo leer un libro ya me lo sabia. En el examen saque un 100 lo que no podría decir de los demás con sus 60 o 70 que sacaron ya solo me faltaban cinco exámenes mas y la prueba para la universidad de Oxford. La clase de biología, lengua y literatura eran tan fáciles que no podía entender que nadie pudiera pasarla a veces, educación física era mi favorita y la clase de química y física en los exámenes finales saque otros 100 ganándome caras malas. Al terminar el día pase por la preparatoria a la vuelta de la esquina de mi callejón que quedaba a unas tres cuadras de hay, me bañe y lave mis prenda intimas para mañana, me coloque otro jeans deslavado azul con una blusa y un suéter. Pase a dejar algunas botellas para que me dieran doscientos dólares, compre comida china y dos latas de coca-cola ya que siempre me apetecía tomar la drogacola como le decían algunos.

Me dirigía a la casa bueno a mi caja cómoda, era mi casa sea como sea es mi lugar para vivir mientras tanto me gradué y consiga la beca para estudiar. Se que después de eso tendré que buscarme un trabajo como mesera y reunir hasta empezar en la universidad en septiembre. Eran las cuatro de la tarde y entre cosa y cosas no me había dado cuenta de la hora mis libros en la mano y en la otra la bolsa con la comida. Eran las seis de la tarde cuando llegue al callejos y me quede de piedra al encontrarme con el chico de hace unas horas atrás. Camine y le sonreí.

-hola buenas noches que desea señor-dije amablemente y el frunció el ceño, ya me estaba poniendo nerviosa-este… si no quiere nada… con su permiso…

Camine trapazándolo y dejándolo atrás, me metí en mi caja y me acomodo en las mantas mientras abría la lata y el daba un buen sorbo, la comida china abrí el cartón y saque los palitos.

-gracias por la comida-al decir eso me limite a comer.

No llevaba ni unos minutos comiendo cuando el mismo chico bajo su mirada a la caja mirándome y eso me quito el apetito ya que me ponía muy nerviosa su presencia. Lo mire algo asustada ¡mierda y si es un asesino en serie! Solo respire profundamente y lo mire seria, más o menos eso intente.

-que quieres déjeme en paz me esta empezando asustar-le dije.

-solo quería agradecerte supongo-dijo y su voz acelero mi corazón-no me dio chance agradecerte por haberme atendido solo que te fuiste tan rápido que ni tiempo me dio.

-discúlpame, se me hacia tarde para la escuela y tenia examen tenia que llegar a tiempo. Solo hice lo que debía no tiene por que agradecerme nada.

-pero yo quiero, te invito a comer en la cafetería de aquí a la vuelta te parece linda-dijo guiñándome un ojo donde yo me sonroje furiosamente.

-este.. yo.. no… creo… que se una… buena idea…

-¿por que no? Seria para agradecerte de un dolor casi matate-bromeo el-anda si, no soy un asesino en serio.

-no lo se… yo creo que no…

-vamos di que si, además allá habrá mucha gente si te quisiera asesinar no crees.

Buen punto.

-esta bien…

-te veo mañana a las siete te parece-dijo.

-pero no tengo nada que ponerme y creo que seria mejor…

-es una cafetería no un restaurante cinco estrellas-dijo.

Supiere resignada.

-esta bien mañana a las siete.

El sonrió y antes de irse me dio un beso en la mejilla que me hizo ruborizarme que podía jurar que parecía un tomate de lo roja que estaba mis orejas estaban calientes, jamás en mi vida haba tenido ese contacto con los chicos y mas que quisieran salir conmigo algún sitio no es que los necesitara yo estaba muy bien con mi vida y planeaba salir de esta caja algún día. Al terminar de comer me acosté a dormir.

El día transcurrió como siempre los exámenes cada vez eran mas fáciles o al menos para algunos con inteligencia y para otros no tan bien que se diga salían en esos exámenes al acabar el día todos nos fuimos a nuestras respectivas casas y ya el viernes se terminan las clases y el siguiente viernes teníamos el examen para entrar en las universidades que cada uno quería yo aspiraba que me saliera Oxford como quería, agradecía a dios todos los días por las cosas que tenia y nunca rendirme algunas cosas no son fáciles en esta vida y algunas personas tienen que luchar por lo que quieren yo soy humilde y no le envidio nada a nadie a cambio los que tienen mucho se ven muy infelices a veces y siempre están entre la envidia y la mentira.

Eran las cinco de la tarde y tenia tiempo de sobra para prepararme para "la cita" o sea lo que fuera con el chico, al fin y al cabo nunca me dijo su nombre o al menos no que yo recuerde. Me compre unos jeans color negros y una blusa azul cielo con un suéter blanco, hice que me rindiera el dinero hasta para comprar crema dental, jabón y ropa intima, tenia tiempo que no me daba algunos gusto para la ropa. Que conste que no lo hago por él ¿eh? Me fui a la preparatoria y me di un buen baño con agua caliente, me lave el pelo con el champo olor a chocolate, lave mi ropa interior y la puse a secar en las calderas que están detrás de la institución. Ya vestida me arrepentí de que él me viera como estaba y cuando vine haber eran las siete solo me quedaban cinco minutos para llegar a mi "casa".

Corriendo por las calles de Boston las gente me miraba y sonreía "vaya el milagro que hace la ropa nueva" pensé para mi con ironía. Un día te tratan mal y al otro si usas cosas en buen estado te sonríen ¡Jad! Para que uno mismo vea la gente hipócrita que hay en el mundo. Lleva la bolsa con algunas de mis ropas ya secas mientras esperaba que la caldera las secara y yo me vestía las guarde en esta bolsa, el callejón se visualizaba de donde yo estaba y me emocione por mi reacción. El estaba allí esperándome y sonrió de medio lado al mirarme sus cabellos rubios algo desordenados y su mirada esmeralda recorriéndome el cuerpo me hacia tener sensaciones nuevas que jamás había sentido en mi vida.

-hola, disculpa la tardanza-le dije.

-tranquila a cabo de llegar-sonrió con una sonrisa que dejaba ver sus dentadura perfecta que me hacia poner boba-estas hermosa.

Me sonroje mucho y me mordí el labio.

-gra..gracias…

-no las des cuando algo es hermoso solo se dice-me guiño un ojo-ahora si me permite señorita vayámonos.

Me cogió de la mano mientras mi corazón se aceleraba más y mas, podía jurar que esta sensación la había sentido antes pero no recordaba de donde. Lo único que recuerdo fueron mis últimos días antes de la tragedia y eso fue hace unos días tras y voy a recordar también de donde lo siento tan familiar a ¿él? Si como no, mi cerebro no trabaja muy bien últimamente.

La cafetería no estaba muy lejos de donde vivía yo, nos sentamos en el final de la fila en una mesa separada de todos donde se podía mirar por la ventada solo el ruido de la música de los 80 era lo único que había en el ambiente, a decir verdad era muy tranquilo todo. La camarera se nos acerco para ver que pedíamos y estaba coqueteando con el chico y eso no me gusto como se atreve a hablarle así a mi chico… esperen paren ese tren ¿mi chico? Cuando decidí que seria ¿mío? Oh por Jesús que en verdad estoy muy mal de la cabeza es un completo desconocido que solo me invito a cenar por ayudarle hace unos días y ya pienso que es mío.

-Hermione que pedirás tú-me saco de mis pensamientos su voz ronca y tan masculina.

-hehh… una hamburguesa y papas fritas con refresco estaría bien. Sonreí.

-bueno señorita eso es todo.

-en veinte minutos vengo con sus pedidos guapo.-le guiño un ojo descaradamente a él y casi le arranco su cara.

-bueno Hermione se tu nombre y creo que lo justo es que te diga el mío mi nombre es Draco Malfoy y…

-¿Qué? Malfoy el de las industrias y compra y venta de publicidad Malfoy-dije rápidamente sorprendida-oh por dios disculpe esto es un error creo que yo debería irme que haría usted perdiendo el tiempo con alguien tan pobre y humillante como yo.

Me levante tratando de irme pero el me detuvo con su mano mirándome con el ceño fruncido y negando con la cabeza mientras el me sentaba a su lado y me abrazaba para que yo no me fuera. Si no fuera por que estoy paranoica les juro que sentí que estaba oliendo mi cabello y sonriendo.

-no te vayas, tenemos que hablar.

Las palabras mas temidas en el mundo "tenemos que hablar" eso no trae nada bueno y no creo que esto sea la excepción, el me mira con sus ojos penetrantes y yo aparto la mirada sonrojada, jamás había tenido contacto así de cerca con un chico y mi experiencia es bien nula por que no se como tratarlos. Nos quedamos en silencio por un rato hasta que llego la chica con nuestros pedidos y nos dispusimos a comer con calma pero lo que mas me tenia incomoda y nerviosa era él, si él con su mirada en mi como halcón a cada instante por que no podía mirar los carros se veían mas entretenidos que yo ¿no? Al menos disimular que me mira y así yo poder comer mejor.

-dime por que vives en la pobreza-soltó de repente.

Yo fruncí el ceño mirándolo mal, que viviera así no era de su incumbencia.

-no me malentiendas, no te juzgo solo quiero saber como una chica tan hermosa y gentil como tu llego a vivir en eso.

-primero no le digas eso es mi casa o algo parecido, segundo gracias y tercero después de una tragedia me desperté de un coma por mas de cinco años, cuando desperté no sabia ni mi propio nombre y no había recordado nada hasta hace unas noche lo que sucedió ese día y no quiero hablar de eso es muy doloroso y todavía no puedo creer que no este traumada o gritando por solo decirlo.

-entiendo Hermione, y dime que estudias.

-estoy estudiando medicina quiero ser una gran doctora y salvar a las personas-sonrió con mi entusiasmo donde me sonroje mas.

-veo que siempre te ha gustado la medicina ¿no? Me alegro que hallas progresado tanto y sola.

-también quiero entrar en Oxford a estudiar es la universidad que quiero y usted señor Malfoy que hace en algo tan bajo como esto si tiene mejores comodidades.

Soltó una carcajada grande.

-me alegro que no hallas perdido tu carisma y valentía Mione conejita.

Me quede paralizada y empezó a dolerme la cabeza con unas pulsaciones.

"_**-me querrás siempre-dije en la terraza de mi casa donde se estaba dando una fiesta de navidad.**_

_**-Mione conejita sabes que te amo mas que a mi vida, jamás te dañare y te respectare todavía somos jóvenes y tenemos mucho que recorrer antes de estar unidos para siempre.**_

_**-te amo mucho Draco."**_

Al abrir los ojos el estaba a mi lado con un vaso de zumo de naranja dándome de beber, el tenia un semblante preocupado.

-te encuentras bien estas con dolor y me ausente mucho Mione quizás debí ser mas cuidadoso con mis palabras.

-Draco perdóname fueron recuerdos…

-de que?

-la ultima navidad que tuve contigo y al mes paso lo que ocurrió.

-verte hace hincada con las manos en la cabeza me a dado un susto.

-vámonos por favor.

El solo asintió mientras se dirigía a pagar lo que habíamos consumido, me llevo a su auto que ni sabia que tenia o al menos no había visto. Me senté y me quede dormida.

-Mione ya llegamos despierta-una sacudida y la voz me hacían estremecer de solo escucharla-vamos nena.

Sentí cuando fui alzada, su pecho era cálido y reconfortante, gemí por la sanción que me producía volverle a ver después de tantos años sin el, lo extrañaba mucho o al menos se que era lo que olvidaba ero mi cuerpo se negaba a olvidar y recordaba. Entramos en un departamento súper lujoso con muchas comodidades, me bajo hasta el piso para llevarme al soja "L" que tenia en la sala.

-quédate aquí voy a buscar un poco de Te de mente tu favorito.

Le sonreí por acordarse. Observe que estaba pintado de un blanco con paredes azules dándole un toque masculino a la habitación con cuadros de paisajes y las cortinas marrones seda que casi parecían negras.

-Mione tómatelo todo-me acerco la taza de te y estaba como me gustaba.

-esta muy bueno.

-ahora si tenemos que hablar.

-espero no sea algo malo.

-todo lo contrario querida-sonrió-tienes que saber que te buscado todo estos años me negaba a creer que estabas muerta después que tu tío se volvió loco y mato a todo el mundo en esa casa incluyendo a la servidumbre, mi padre me convenció que me fuera a estudiar y así lo hice dejando a un investigador para que averiguara tu paradero después de regresar seguí la búsqueda y me negaba a creer que estas muerta mi padre me convenció de casarme pero no podría si sabia que estabas viva tu eres mi alma Mione no te podría dejar por nada en el mundo.

No sabía en que momento me puse a llorar solo sentí la calidez de él limpiándome las mejillas.

-pero jemas me imagine que estuvieras viviendo de esa manera, quizás todo hubiera sido diferente si te hubiera convencido de irte conmigo esa noche nada de esto hubiera pasado.

-ya no se puede cambiar lo ocurrido.

-eso lo se, pero si se puede empezar de nuevo.

Me beso. Si me beso con fervor y mi cuerpo no lo rechazo ya que lo conocía muy bien, e tomo el rostro y las lenguas hicieron su dulce danza amaba esta sensación con él solo el me hacia delirar de amor y hasta ahora lo puede hacer.

-lo siento no podía esperar-dijo jadeando después separarnos-quiero hacer las cosas bien, vamos a conocernos mejor ya que fueron cinco años largos, también a partir de hoy vivirás conmigo y si quieres el cuarto de invitados…

-tranquilo no me arrepiento, muéstrame el cuarto y el baño.

-sígueme-pasamos por un largo pasillo con cuatro puertas-este es el cuarto y tiene baño.

-gracias Draco-lo abrace mucho.

-mañana iremos a buscar tu herencia para que puedas comprarte lo que quieras.

Cerré la puerta del cuarto, sonreí para mi y sabia que solo tenia un objetivo, quedarme con Draco para siempre. Me metí en baño pero no tenia nada que ponerme abrí el armario y había varias toallas y algunas camisas de Draco me lleve esto para el baño donde había una tina y agua calientita después de cambiarme me acosté a dormir.

Los rayos del sol salían por la ventana anunciándome que era un nuevo día, mi caja estaba un poco rara ya que no recordaba que fuera tan acolchada abrí lo ojos y me asuste ene Star en una habitación después recordé lo que había pasado "Draco" sonreí mucho al saber que estaba en su casa, mire el reloj eran las siete de la mañana. Entre al baño y me cepille los dientes, me peine el cabello y lave la cara. Abrí la puerta y no lo vi a él así que camine hasta la cocina y me puse haber que había, harina, huevos, pan, jugo, café, etc., espero no haber olvidado como se cocina me reí.

Estaba lavando los corotos y me alegraba de mi propio esfuerzo era brillante no había olvidado como se cocina y me quedo estupendo y lo mejor era que sabia bien y no mal, todo hecho por mi unas tostadas con huevos revueltos y tocineta, café y zumo de naranja.

-huele muy bien que será-entro Draco en la cocina y se quedo mirándome de arriba abajo con una sonrisa ladina-tu te ves bien.

Me sonroje, la camisa me llegaba hasta los muslos.

-no tenia que ponerme….

-tranquila todo aquí es tuyo-se sentó en la mesa-y esto.

-tu desayuno ya yo desayune.

-veo que so el único dormilón aquí-yo me reí.

-al parecer si ya que son las nueve de la mañana.

-tendré que sincronizarme contigo-le dio una mordida a su tostada.

-¿Dónde esta la lavadoras?-dije-quiero lavar mi ropa.

-en el siguiente pasillo a la derecha hay encontraras todo lo que necesitas.

Asentí y me dirigí a mi cuarto a buscar mis ropas por que no podía salir a la calle solo con ropa de hombre. Metí la ropa y la puse a lavar ¡aleluya! No mas lavar a mano, estaba muy emocionada ahora como se seduce a un hombre por que no se nada de eso. Creo que seria mejor actuar al natural, si al natural seria mejor

-deja eso solo, la lavadora hace todo el trabajo y hasta la seca-dijo Draco haciendo que saltara de un susto-eres tan divertida Mione conejita, vamos a mirar la tele.

Me tomo del brazo y me arrastro hasta el sofá donde nos acomodamos mirando una película de acción y terror "guerra mundial Z" casi me da algo con ver a los Zombie, el me abrazo y atrajo hacia él. Su calidez hizo que me acurrucara mas a él, lo abrase por la cintura y lo mire al rostro.

-yo… te amooo…-me sonroje al decirle eso.

-yo nunca te he dejado de amar Mione eres mi razón de vivir.

Me beso y esta vez yo guie el beso ya que estaba desesperada y no podía contener la emoción de que estuviera conmigo para siempre era casi un sueño irreal, me sentó en sus piernas con cada muslo mío separados estando a horcajadas en él. Su mano subía y bajaba por mi espalda mientras su otra mano tocaba y apretaba mi trasero, yo no me quedaba atrás y le desabotone la camisa. El beso se fue tornando cada vez mas apasiónate hasta que él fue recorriendo mi cuello besándome cada rincón.

**TOC, TOC, TOC…**

-mierda

**TOC, TOC, TOC…**

-JODER¡ mas vele que sea algo bueno-salió Draco rumbo a la puerta mientras yo me reía.

Me senté a mirar la película y eso hace veinte minutos que llevaba, Draco no se que hacia tanto en la puerta.

-Era mi secretaria tengo que viajar el martes en la tarde a un viaje de negocios ya que enero empiezan las clases en Oxford.

-tu secretaria-fruncí el ceño.

-no pienses mal, como no conteste el teléfono vino a verme por que mi padre la envió.

-entiendo pero no me gusta.

-hay me salió posesiva la niña-se rio y le tire un cojín del mueble mientras le sacaba la lengua-madura.

-y que tienes que ver con Oxford.

-soy profesor de hay, doy clases de gestión de empres, administración y economía. Pero como tengo un negocio con mi padre y el no puede ir así que me toca. Mione quiero que te vengas conmigo.

-yoo… no se… si.. no… quiero decir si-me le lance encima haciendo que cayéramos al piso.-el lunes tengo el examen para ingresar a esa universidad y estaremos juntos lo malo es que empiezo en septiembre.

-tranquila que yo hare que salgas para enero nena-me beso.

Los días pasaron volando e hice la prueba y cuando viene a haber al día siguiente en la mañana me habían aceptado, ahora estaba en un jet privado con Draco llevándonos, y en enero empezaría la universidad solo que me voy a casar en la vegas, si parezco fugitiva de la ley. Que emoción estoy tan enamorada de él, toda una vida esperándolo bueno mas bien cinco años esperándolo y al fin lo encontré.

-Draco..

-dime Mione-me sonrió.

Me sonroje.

-bueno veras no entiendo mucho de mi cuerpo… y yo… siento.. algo… abajo que no se muy bien..

-shhh-me silencio-se lo que necesitas pero no tienes por que negarme el placer de complacerte.

-Draco yo…

Estábamos solo en un cuarto del gran Jet donde el me acostó en la cama "si cama quien lo diría ni yo sabia que se podía tener esto en un Jet" me beso el celo y mordió la oreja muy levemente, se volvía a encender esa sensación en mi parte baja y me sonroje cerrando las piernas.

-damas y caballeros ya hemos aterrizado por favor…

-Joder¡ siempre pasa algo cuando te tengo así de bella.

-ya habrá otra acusación amor.

-Termino esto y vamos a comprar ropa para ti de donde quieras, también iremos por tu herencia como única heredera eso tomara días pero de hay no pasa.-me ayudo acomodarme-ahora vámonos al hotel.

Llegamos al hotel muy lujoso, Draco había estado conmigo en todo momento no se separa de mi al menos que tenga una reunió y el vuelve siempre a mi. Pasamos unos días muy buenos y algunas veces se iba a trabajar yo lo esperaba con la cena lista y me sonreía. Habíamos comprado un apartamento aquí ya que muy pronto empezaría las clases y el a dar clases.

Mi herencia no fue fácil me tomaron nuestras de ADN y me buscaron con mis huellas en el registro civil para confirma mi identidad, al los días me dieron mis cuentas de banco y varias tarjetas. Las empresas de mi papa funcionaban bien con un accionista que se le seria informado que la nueva dueña llegaría a trabajar. Draco me convenció de irme a la vegas con él y allí con un vestido muy bonito blanco con toques dorados y piedras, mi cabello lacio y arreglado hacia juego con mi maquillaje. Sabía que estaba hermosa por que Draco se quedo sin palabras al verme entrar. Nos casamos el veinticinco de diciembre en la capilla dos amores ye s algo que nunca olvidaría.

Llegamos a nuestro destino la isla de Jamaica, a una casita muy bonita con todas las comodidades, había una gran cama con pétalos de rosas y velas esparcidas la cama era tan grande que me quede asombrada. Todo era esplendido y me encantaba. Mire a Draco y sus ojos verdes me miraban con deseo. Me hizo sentir la mujer más bonita del planeta con esa mirada.

No podía resistirme mas y me lance a sus labios y Draco abrió los ojos como platos. No correspondía. Me separé de él con la mirada gacha. Draco sonrió de lado y se acerco a mi oído.

-disculpa Mione conejita solo me habías sorprendido, no sabia que tenias ese lado salvaje amor-sonrió y me sonroje mas aun.

Mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja, acaricio mi pierna por debajo del vestido, su respiración hacia que mi pulso se acelerara a cada instante.

- Draco.- dije como hipnotizada.

Metió un mechón de cabello detrás de mi oreja mientras quitaba cada orquestilla de ella y sonrió antes de besarme lentamente. Acaricie su cabello y el mordió mi labio. Me encantaba que hiciera eso. Seguía acariciando mi pierna, subió un poco más y me tensé.

- Relájate.- dijo sobre mis labios-. Solo disfruta…- Draco era mi perdición y tentación en vida.

Y le hice caso. Me deje llevar. Baje mis manos por su pecho y estaba más tonificado de lo que recuerdo. Desprendí cada botón lentamente y Draco se encargo de recordarme lo que se siente cuando alguien te da este tipo de placer. Baje su camisa hasta sus codos y el a regañadientes tubo que dejar mi pierna para quitarse la camisa.

Reí y le di un pequeño beso en los labios. Su camisa voló lejos de nosotros. Draco me agarro por los hombros, recostándome lentamente sobre el sofá. Se posiciono entre mis piernas y me besó. ¡Dios! Esto si era un beso. Su lengua jugaba con la mía y sus manos no dejaban de tocarme por todos lados. Bajo los besos por mi cuello, mi clavícula y luego me dio un pequeño mordisco en uno de mis pezones por sobre la ropa. Me arquee un poco, eso se sintió bien.

No sabía cuando habíamos llegado a la cama.

- Esto estorba.- dijo agarrando con dos dedos mi vestido blanco.

Bajo el cierre hasta quitármelo por completo dejándome solo con mi lencería sexy negra. Saco el sostén dejando mis pechos expuestos. Draco rió. Me dio un beso rápido en los labios y sin perder tiempo se posiciono sobre uno de mis pezones. Soplo sobre él y lloriquee.

- Draco.- suspire.

Rozó su lengua por encima. Enrede mis piernas en su cintura y el las acaricio.

Gemí cuando sentí que se llevaba todo el pezón dentro de su boca. Lamía, chupaba y daba pequeñas mordidas que en vez de ser dolorosas, me hacían desear más.

Mis bragas estaban empapadas.

Daba tirones sobre su cabello, cosa que a él le gustaba porque lo escuchaba gemir sobre mis pechos. Sus besos húmedos fueron bajando sobre mi vientre plano. Metió su lengua en mi ombligo como simulando penetraciones y mi clítoris tembló de anticipación.

Agarro mis bragas de los lados y las deslizo hasta medio muslo. Se hinco entre mis piernas y termino por sacarlas. Junté mis piernas por instinto. ¡Estaba completamente desnuda! Me daba vergüenza.

Draco rió de lado y eso me hizo ceder. Si con solo unos cuantos besos en mis pechos hizo que me mojara, y de que manera. Pues bueno, lo que viene a de ser mucho mejor. Abrí mis piernas y deje que entrara de nuevo entre ellas. Draco me miro deteniéndose demasiado tiempo en mi zona sur. Se recostó sobre mí y me beso largo y tendido mientras acariciaba mi cuerpo. Llevo sus besos a mi oído y hablo:

- Quiero que estés relajada ¿Ok?- asentí.

Se hinco de nuevo y lo que hizo me dejo de piedra. Se quito los pantalones quedando en bóxers solamente. Se podía ver una magnifica erección bajo de ellos. Llevo una de mis piernas a su hombro y me tensé.

- Relájate.- dijo. Se agacho nuevamente, pero ahora su objetivo era otro.

Dejo un beso en mi clítoris y gemí.

- Te va a gustar.- aseguro.

Sabía que decía la verdad, yo le creía a él todo en el me encendía mas de lo que pudiera desear, él era mi razón de ser yo le amaba mucho.

Lamió mi clítoris y temblé.

Trate de hablar pero solo salió un gemid. El rió y su risa provoco vibraciones mas fuertes en mi parte baje. Sentí su lengua entrar en mi cavidad vaginal y su dedo pulgar se encargaba de mi clítoris.

- Aahhh.- grite.

Sentía demasiadas cosas, pero todas eran muy, muy buenas. ¿Cómo me perdía tanto tiempo de esto? A claro era que lo esperaba a él y que bueno que solo era él y nadie mas.

Draco levanto su cabeza de entre mis piernas y se dirigió a mis labios. Sabía salado, pero era excitante. Un dedo me invadió y me tense, se sentía…raro, pero no dolía. Draco seguía besándome mientras su dedo entraba y salía de mí. Mordí su labio para acallar los penosos ruidos que salían de mi garganta.

Gemí.

Dos de sus dedos se encargaban ahora de mi zona baja. Agarro mis piernas y las coloco en su cintura. Me abrase a su espalda, acariciándola. Su mano libre masajeaba mis pechos, corte el beso y le sonreí. Me acerque a su cuello y pase mi lengua por este. Sus dedos fueron más rápidamente en su labor. Lo mordí y sentí su pecho gruñir.

- Hermione.- salió de sus labios en un ronco gemido.

Y me vine. Me tense. Sentía como una corriente eléctrica atravesándome todo el cuerpo, pero era malditamente agradable.

- Aaaah.- seguía gimiendo. Draco beso mis labios tomando todos mis gemidos en su boca.

Saco sus dedos de mi interior y tenían una sustancia viscosa en ellos. Me sonroje. Los llevo hasta su boca y los lamió. ¡Madre santa! Esto era tan excitante. Se acerco a besarme, introduciendo toda su lengua, asegurándose que me probase en él. Nos separamos con la respiración entre cortada.

Seguía el atormentando mi clítoris depuse de mi orgasmo con sus dedos me volvía loca ya no podía aguantar mas para tenerlo, se fue quitando los bóxers con lentitud haciendo que fuera mas larga la tortura, sus bóxers negros quedaron al olvido y dejo salir su larga erección. Si era larga y gruesa le llegaba casia rosar su ombligo y trague grueso, no estaba segura que eso fuera a entrar en mi si era mi grueso y largo, era algo descomunal solo mirarlo. Me excite al mismo tiempo y mi vista no se apartaba de su miembro divinamente erguido con orgullo.

-te gusta lo que ves-sonrió arrogante.

Me sonroje y aparte la mirada.

-solo relájate amor mío-dijo besándome los parpados.

Empezó a besarme con desesperación, cada beso era tan bueno para mi y me hacia sentir caliente. El me mira a los ojos y sabia que había llegado el momento, acerco su erección a mi metiéndola hasta que de un solo embiste certero atravesó la barrera de mi virginidad sacándome un gemido de dolor, algunas lagrimas salían de mi ojos las cual es besaba con amor y me decía que ya paso que todo iba a salir bien. Draco bajo sus besos a mi cuello y se movía lentamente dentro de mí.

- Aaah.- escapo de mis labios. El dolor había pasado-. M-ma-as.- dije entre jadeos.

Draco sonrió de lado y salió de mí.

El se movía con un ritmo increíble y me encantaba todo lo que el me hacia, era alucinante la manera en que entraba y salía de mi, cada palabra de amor era para mi un significado de todo lo que el me quería, solo podía pensar en el y en mi. Se detuvo y quería protestar por parar nuestro goce pero me volteo quedando en cuatro donde el volvió a meter su pene en mi de una sola estocada haciéndonos gemir de placer. Cada vaivén era una corriente para mi cuerpo solo podía gemir y jadeara mientras el gemía y gruñía al meterla.

Las velas de la habitación daban un toque tenue solo estamos el y yo, dos corazones uniéndose por primera vez después de tantos años separados por una desgracia, me sentía segura con el y sabia que era mío y para siempre. El cuerpo sudoroso y la danza de nuestros cuerpos en la noche por cada embestía era lo que nos hacia desearnos mas. Gritamos nuestros nombres con un orgasmo descomunal que sentimos al llegar al mismo tiempo.

-te amo Hermione Malfoy.

-yo mas Draco yo mas-sonreí en su pecho.

Esa noche lo hicimos cinco veces mas no podíamos parar y ya estaba pensando que éramos ninfómanos al hacerlo tanto pero que mas da si se quiere que podíamos perder era nuestro bello, amor. Hace pasaron tres mese donde yo estaba estudiando mi primer año de medicina y me encantaba mi carrera, el directo de la universidad nos dio permiso de estar ya que sabia que estábamos casado y yo era estudiante y el profesor. Nadie sabia que estaba casada y tenia varios amigos y amigas hoy habíamos quedado en almorzar juntos ya que era el primer día por así decirlo de mi Draco ya que no se incorporaba su faculta hasta hoy.

-Hermione no vas almorzar con nosotros-dijo Ginny-a Ron parece que le gustas.

-no lo creo Ginny quede con alguien mas-le sonreí.

-hola Hermione no vienes con nosotros-dijo Ron acercándose.

-no puedo…

-vamos seremos solo nosotros.

-ella no puede-dijo una voz que conocía muy bien.

-si es el profesor sexy digo… de economía-dijo Ginny.

-disculpe profesor estábamos invitando a sentarse a nuestra mesa a Hermione-dijo Ron dándosela de altanero-ella de seguro vendrá.

-no me digas-lo miro Draco con arrogancia-pues ella tiene una cita conmigo.

-eso no puede ser esta prohibido…

-Ron lo siento estas hablando con mi esposo y se los presento a todos-dijo Hermione dejándolos a todos con la boca abierta y con envidia algunas chicas-vámonos amor quiero saber que cocinaste.

-pero.. pero..

-nada de pero idiota aléjate de mi esposa-dijo Draco con amenaza.

Nos sentamos almorzar con tranquilidad en una mesa junto a la ventana algunas chicas me veían con odio ya que Draco era muy popular entre las facultades por ser guapo. Hoy le daría una sorpresa de cumpleaños a mi amorcito.

-y dime te quedaras hasta tarde en universidad corrigendo exámenes.

-solo hasta las nueve de resto me alegro que sea sábado mañana y así tenerte hasta el domingo.

Todavía puede el hacerme sonrojar si lo desea.

Mi tarde en la uní transcurrió de lo mas normal solo preguntas de cómo había conocido a Profesor Draco y como era su esposa y las quejas de Ron sobre que lo dejara que el no me convenía bla,bla,bla…

Llego la noche compre una comida bufe y una torta de chocolate como le gusta a el, a decir verdad yo también tenia antojo de chocolate. Me compre lencería nueva color verde esmeralda que tenia puesta bajo una falda de jeans y una blusa verde con escote pronunciado.

-mi amor ya llegue-anuncio Draco desde la puerta Salí a verle y estaba hermoso como siempre-te ves increíble.

-feliz cumpleaños amor mío-dije saltando encima de el.

-no se te quita lo infantil ¿eh?-le saque la lengua.

Cenamos y charlamos de cómo nos fue en el día hasta que el empezó con su comentarios calientes y pervertidos que me encendían. Me llevo al sofá donde me hizo sexo oral con su lengua volviéndome loca y el quedo mas loco al verme con mi lencería y mis medias con ligero. Se quito la ropa hasta quedar desnudo para mí con su erección al tope como me gustaba este hombre nunca se le bajaba o tomaba la pastillita azul ya que siempre estaba listo para mí. Me desabrocho el sostén y se concentro en mis senos hasta que no aguante mas y me senté a horcajadas de el y me metí toda su longitud en mi interior fue marcando el ritmo de un vaivén que el lo acelero mas teniendo sus manos en mis caderas. Al llegar al clímax nos quedamos recostados en el sofá.

-amor hay algo que tengo que decirte-comencé.

-dime cielo.

-estoy embarazada.

-que bien amor yo… ¿Qué?

-que estoy embarazada-grite y el me alzo en sus brazos dándome vueltas pro toda la sala.

-me haces tan feliz amor mío te amo mas que nada en este mundo mas que el universo entero. De cuanto estas.

-al parecer en unas emanas voy para cuatro meses-dije sonriendo.-y son gemelos al parecer.

-¿Qué?-me beso en toda la cara haciéndome reír.-doble bebes genial soy todo un semental.

Me reí por su ocurrencia.

Pasamos la noche organizando todo para los bebes cuando los mese se fueron pasando, no deje la universidad por mas que Draco insistiera mi embarazado estaba muy bien y tenia una salud estable. El día del parto fue algo gracioso ya que Draco no sabia que hacer y a donde llamar ya que se me había roto fuente, me hicieron una cesaría y el estuvo conmigo en todo momento hasta cuando nos enteramos que eran tres bebes y no dos, sus hermanos estaban tapando a mi tercera hija por eso no se podía ver en la ecografía. A los días me dieron de alta y me lleve a mis nenes a casa.

Maximiliano Draco Malfoy Granger fue mi primer hijo nacido seguido de Elizabeth María Malfoy Granger y la mas pequeña de la casa Isabella Sofia Malfoy Granger mis tres tesoros eran muy tranquilos y no daban casi molestia. Draco era como un halcón en ellos no se apartaba para nada hasta les cambiaba el pañal y hacia sus biberones. Amo a mi familia y lo amo a el. Cuando se acostaron adormir nuestros hijos nos fuimos a nuestra recamara ya habían pasado ocho meses desde que los tuve.

-amor estoy tan feliz de haberte encontrado ser mi razón de vivir-me dijo.

-yo estoy agradecida de que lo hicieras y tener a mi bella familia-lo bese-te amo Draco Malfoy y que todo el mundo se entere.

Hicimos el amor como perros en celo hasta el amanecer la nana de los niños los atendería hasta que nos despertáramos. Al fin abrí los ojos y eran las once de la mañana sonreí al ver el brazo posesivo de el en mi cintura, trate de moverme pero el me aprisiono mas.

-a donde vas Mione conejita.

-iba a ver a los bebes.

-tranquila Regina los cuidara bien.

-lo se amor-dije-tengo que decirte algo.

-que amor mío.

-estoy embarazada.

Se paro de un golpe y me miro sorprendido cuando se abalanzo en mi y me hizo el amor en cuatro una y otra vez no era que yo me quejara por que me encantaba gemir una y otra vez.

-pues vamos a tener que comprar una casa más grande.-dijo-

-y son trillizos esta vez amor-dije-la doctora me confirmo que sentía tres latidos diferentes.

-pues serán bien recibidos te amo.

-te amo.

**Fin.**

**N/a: espero que les halla gustado mi primer OS de esta pareja esta dedicado a una gran amiga que les encanta DraMione :D saludos y dejen sus reviews.**


End file.
